The Crow Masticators: Season 1
The Crow Masticators Season 1 is the first official Season of The Crow Masticators series. Preceded by the Pilot ONA, The first season officially aired on February 19th, 2017. The season ran up until January 7th, 2018. Plot Summary The Beginning of the Crows The story begins millions of years ago, when King Crow first created the earth and the people on it, before leaving a Prophecy of his return and fucking off to sexually assault some hoes. Millions of years later, within a Pro Crastinators Fan Discord, the founding members of The Crow Masticators, Unusual Caterpillar, Magos, Jeff, Phoggi and Clag, meet for the first time. They shortly thereafter create the Crow Masticators Discord Server, unknowingly putting the Prophecy King Crow created all those years ago into motion. A few weeks later, after returning from his rampage, King Crow manifests to the Crow Masticators and officially tells them of the Prophecy. He warns them of The Meme Gestapo, their leader, Feedback Steve, and a demon from another realm who only lusts for destruction. King Crow fucks off for a second time, and the Crows are left alone again. With no direction and a shitty Prophecy in hand, the Crows add more members to their clan, gathering energy so they can destroy the Meme Gestapo and become the top clan in the village. Additions include Pagan, DrunkenNinja98, WeebTrashProductions and Wiener. Good times were had by all for a time. However, there was an important thing lacking: music. Summoning of the Feedback One After partying and having good times for about a week, Larva realized that they needed music. So using a Forbidden Summoning Jutsu, Larva summoned Feedback Steve to the group, against the will of King Crow. With the King's nemesis within the ranks of the group, it didn't take long for chaos to begin unfolding. A couple of days went by without any problems, but that would soon change. Feedback Steve was working his hoodoo voodoo magicks in the background without anyone's knowledge. His plan was put into action when he mind-controlled Larva to summon the Meme Gestapo. Feedback Steve's power was growing exponentially, and everyone was too mentally deficient to notice. Suddenly, Steve did the unthinkable. Using the power of the Millennium Rod, he mind-controlled WeebTrash, forcing him to summon the Crows' worst enemy to date: Outlaw Harvest. The Communist Menace Outlaw's arrival into the Crows was very unimportant and wouldn't change the course of the Crows at all. Nobody knew that he was an inside man working for Feedback Steve, except for Wiener. Wiener knew that Outlaw was a force to be reckoned with, and put to work a plan to remove the Communist Menace. He confronted Outlaw on multiple occasions, with no avail. It would seem that the Commie wasn't to be killed any time soon. Suddenly, a momentary lapse in judgement in the administrative team allowed Outlaw to deal a crippling blow to Wiener. This setback was only temporary, as Wiener would eventually return at full power. Below the surface of good times, plots were brewing. Outlaw and Wiener had pledged their loyalties with Feedback Steve, however Outlaw planned to betray him after the deed had been done. Another plot to destroy the Crows came in the form of Clag, who planned to reset the universe and proclaim himself King. His plot was cut short by the arrival of a highly trained assassin, Mr. Cynical, the lord of smug. Cynic saw through Clag and his plot to reset the universe, promptly killing him. After Clag's brief funeral, the tiers began their feud. Beginning of The Great Crow War Wiener made the first move by disabling Phoggi's Discord account. This had no effect however, as Phoggi just returned with a new account. Wiener decided to make his allegiances known, which Feedback Steve didn't intend to do until the group was under his control. With this wrench in his plan, Feedback Steve killed Wiener, tossing his body to the wayside. Wiener's death was the trigger for the events that would eventually become The Great Crow War. After Wiener's death, Feedback Steve and the Meme Gestapo made their true intentions to the Crows. His plan was to gain control of the Crows in order to overthrow King Crow, so that he can take the throne and rule the universe in his image. Nobody really gave a shit, and shit goes on as planned. A few days later, Wiener is revealed to have not died by Feedback Steve's hand, and realigns himself with the Meme Gestapo, thus settling his place as the demon who lusts for destruction. With King Crow having fucked off to sexually assault some hoes and no other reinforcements, Feedback Steve begins militarizing the Rhineland, priming for his takeover of the Crows. Before he can begin his seige, a bright light blinds the Meme Gestapo and the Crows, before a feminine figure stands alongside the Crows. This figure is Rin Tohsaka, the Crows' appointed Best Girl, and their savior in this time of need. Feedback Steve pulls his forces back into the Rhineland, and the Crows are given some time to plan a counterattack. Category:Seasons